Dawn in the Forest
by super-rat
Summary: A trip from home leads to a forest. From the forest to a lake. From the lake rises a creature with its own story... Contains PlatinumShipping.
1. Chapter 1

**A new story. Enjoy!**

**Don't own Pokémon, or the picture that inspired this.**

****

The forest was finally starting to thin as two pink boots caked with mud squelched and squished to a halt. She had been travelling for hours on end and wanted nothing more then to sleep against a base of a thick tree. But she needed to take a quick dip first in the closest lake to rid herself of the brown, wet dirt that clung to her clothes and skin. Her creamy coloured legs complained at her with sharp pains as she sat down heavily against the fallen trunk of a tree. She let her white bag slip of her shoulders and fall to the ground with a thud as she closed her tired coal-black eyes.

They slid halfway open and gazed into the dark blue sky which twinkled with the hundreds of stars it held in its endless depths. There were no clouds on this particular night; instead, a full moon shone directly downwards illuminating a beautiful and tranquil lake that seemed to shimmer with the sparkles of the sky.

Dawn sighed happily and stood to remove her thick, warm scarf which clung to her neck and the matching beanie-like hat that kept her head warm. She hung them on a nearby branch before stripping off her caked red overcoat and folding it her bare arms. She was left wearing a black dress with a pink zigzag line on the bottom. She sat back against the log, laying her over coat against the piece of wood, and proceeded to take her boots off.

Sighing happily at her own fortune of the finding of a clear lake, she picked up her folded coat, put her boots on top and carefully walked down the slightly slippery bank of the lake. She spotted a family of Woopers bobbing their blue heads up and down as they swam in the water. She dipped her foot in cautiously and smiled happily; the sun had warmed the lake up considerably, enough to take a relaxing bath in it. She would have jumped in immediately had she not been holding her clothes, so instead she slid her aching legs in first enjoying the cool water that lapped around them. She lowered the rest of her body in, not caring if her dress would get wet; it would dry soon enough.

Dawn relaxed into the lake, enjoying the warm water as it relaxed her stiff muscles from the long walk she just had. Keeping both hands securely around the clothes that needed a wash, she turned her back against the rippling surface of the lake as she put her boots against the bank. Turning around once more to the glittering area of water, she dunked her warm overcoat into the liquid and started to scrub it with her bare hands.

She grunted from the effort it took, but eventually the coat was rid of the smelly substance that had clung to it from a slipup in the forest. Holding the sopping red article of clothing against the moonlight she quickly, but cautiously, exited the lake and walked over to the fallen log. She spread her hat and scarf across the long tree branch and hung her wet but now clean overcoat hopping that it wouldn't rain so she could wear it in the morning. Her sopping white, knee-high socks were sticking to her feet and legs in a similar fashion that her black mini-dress now clung to her slightly cold skin.

She speed walked back towards the lake almost slipping against the mossy surface of the bank intent on finishing her bath. She ignored her boots, which would no doubt be muddied again tomorrow as she walked back home, and this time she did jump in laughing loudly with glee as she did. The water saturated her midnight shoulder-length hair as her body fully entered the crystal clear water.

She spied a school of Remoraid flashing their metallic fins which caught the pale moonlight as they passed out of her vision. She took a deep gulp of the amazingly fresh air when she surfaced, letting her dark hair swing into her back. Her hands went to fix the long, straight tresses as something bubbled within the lake.

Something huge and black rose from the hidden depths of the lake and Dawn cried out in fear and stumbled backwards, hitting a jutting rock against her legs as she did. The creature, whatever it was, opened a pair of ruby red eyes and gazed at her with curiosity. Its forme was remarkably similar to a serpent with six black, wavering streamer-like objects coming from its back each having a single red claw at the end. Those streamers wavered in the air before closing in on her a little at her sides. Swallowing her fear, she stood back up slowly, wary of such a creature.

_Perhaps it is a guardian of the lake, and I've disturbed it…_she thought to herself as the beast blinked. It contrasted nicely with the strong moonlight that beared down onto the lake. Its head tilted to the side after a few tense moments of silent observing.

It neither moved closer or away from Dawn, however, it didn't look away from her either. The swirling shadows that surrounded the creature dispelled into the night, and Dawn first noticed the golden mask that seemed to cover the being's face leaving its piercing red eyes visible and a small amount of grey skin. Above its eyes was a curious like object; Dawn could only think of a golden crown that perched above its prying eyes.

Dawn looked down its chest noticing that it almost wore the grey colour like a coat, taking in account of the golden bands which surrounded its black-and-red striped chest in a cage-like fashion seemingly being the items that the ghostly streamers were attached to. She finished her observation by staring at the pair of large half grey and half golden spikes that were protruding from its sides. Everything else was hidden from view by the water.

Dawn was startled by the creature she had just examined as it leaned over towards her, mask-like helmet pulling aside to reveal its hidden mouth. There were two black lines running from its eyes, one ended at the centre of the golden crown-like object and the other finished at the dip of its mouth. A soft croon emitted from its parted lips and Dawn spotted two white canines on the top of its mouth before they vanished as the beast closed its jaws once more.

Dawn breathing resumed, if not a little wild, as her fear started to leave her. This…Pokémon, if that was what it was, did not seem intent on driving her away or harming her, on the contrary it seemed to like her. She had never seen such a magnificent or as mighty creature as the one before her now. It seemed satisfied with something about her, and nodded its golden head, retreating a little distance from her. Its eyes had yet to leave her quivering form.

Being the adventurous girl she was, she took a wonky step towards it, ready to dive underneath the water if its calm expression changed into a darker one. It paused for a moment before dunking its head underneath the disturbed lake, creating a mini wave which swept Dawn off her feet and into towards the side as the water splashed up and over onto the muddy side. The small wave of water only just stopped short of her boots before retreating back into the lake. The now glistening body of the platinum coloured serpent-like beast sprayed water all over her as its head shook from side-to-side. Dawn covered her face with her arms as a reflex letting a giggle escape her upward-turned mouth.

Red eyes looked at her curiously, before blinking once, then dilating at the pupils. Dawn, noticing the change of expression, lowered her arms down a little way and looked cautiously back.

That gaze was relentless.

She followed its gleaming eyes onto her own outfit she wore, spying the cause immediately. Her dress had clung so much to her skin from the water, it was giving a clear outline of her chest. Shrieking her distress, she plunged into the water all the way, leaving only her head exposed.

"Pervert…" she muttered into the water as her cheeks blazed crimson from embarrassment. The creature huffed; out of annoyance or agreement she couldn't tell.

_Either way…this creature has an interest with bathing girls…_

Her black eyes narrowed in suspicion as a slithering black tendril slid into the water and out of sight. She could just imagine the halo which would sit above its head with the innocent-yet-obviously-suspicious expression. She gave a yelp of surprise as an unknown object curled around her waist. She stiffened and squirmed against the gripping hold. She was lifted out of the water, multiple droplets falling back into the large pool of water beneath her. She was soaked through, and the mystery of the disappearing tendril was solved, as it was curled twice around her petite waist, red claw prodding her stomach.

The mask slid apart again and those ever-so-alluring eyes gazed into her.

_It's like it's gazing into my soul…_

She matched the look it was peering at her with, and stared right back into those oddly calming eyes. She saw her slightly ruffled self being reflected in them. She licked her unexpectedly dry lips and squirmed nervously as it brought her closer still. She felt out of place. What would this magnificent creature want with her?

Something sharp touched her free arm and travelled upwards onto her shoulder; it was another red claw tip. Its touch lingered on her skin, reminding her of adventurous fingers.

It slid underneath her left shoulder strap of her drenched dress caressing the smooth skin underneath.

"No…" she murmured weakly as the sharp claw trailed on the inside of her shoulder up to her collarbone sending shivers down her spine as it did. Her cheeks were flaming red as she opened one dark eye at the not-so-innocent beast before her. It hesitated for a moment; red eyes wavering between decisions. Its eyes blinked slowly, and lowered her fragile and trembling body back into the water after removing the sneaky tendrils that had captured her.

The water was deep here, and there was no surface to stand on, so Dawn had to tread water continuously to keep her head above the lakes surface. She was still shaking from the surprise attack as the creature closed its mask once more over its mouth and glided through the water gently resting a streamer around her waist which guided her over towards the bank side. It lifted her out of the water, placed her on the bank and she turned around.

The ghost-like Pokémon indeed had a long snake-like body, with a total of three pairs of large spikes protruding its side. Its long body ended with a swishing tail that had a total of four golden spikes; two on either side, sticking out of it.

It hovered just above the ground of the muddy bank watching her as she scrambled over towards her slightly damp clothes which hung from the branch. She stumbled over a fallen tree root, stubbing her toe as she hurried back to the lake.

_Why am I doing this? It tried to…what did it want anyway…? _Her thought whirling around her head where a muddle of confusing ideas and questions, mainly focussing on the regal-looking creature which was hovering by the lake edge. She grabbed her slightly damp overcoat and stumbled back to where she came.

The creature eyed the red coat and snorted. It then looked up swiftly and gazed fondly at the full moon that shone down on them both. Dawn fiddled awkwardly with her overcoat that rested in her arms.

_Where am I going to sleep tonight?_ She paused, thinking of the possible options. One, she could take the long, dark and tiresome trek back through the foul forest, and get exhausted along the way and collapse against a tree, Or she could sleep here against the trees in this peaceful space.

_The only problem is this hovering Pokémon in front of me…_she mused to herself inside her head before sweeping her midnight hair back over her shoulder.

"What should I do tonight? Walk home or stay here?" She pondered this aloud and the mostly grey creature flicked its golden spiked tail. Its lithe body glided around her in a circle once, emitting a quick screech. Dawn turned her head and followed its movements as it settled against a horizontal tree a couple of metres away from her. It nestled its mostly grey body there against the thick wood with its head lying against the soft, grassy ground. It let out a low rumble as it flicked its head, motioning her to come over.

She clutched her red overcoat in her hands, and moved slowly throughout the rapidly cooling clearing still recovering from the sudden assault. Her mind was numb and unresponsive; the needing of warmth was driving her forward. She reached the rather quiet creature and raised a trembling hand just above its side and lowered it. She recoiled immediately. The faintest brush of her hand against its smooth skin had blazed through her, banishing the cold out of her arm and partly through her shoulder.

Her black eyes wide, she rested her hand against its side for a little longer. The cold had all but vanished from her arm as she moved upwards towards the first large spike. So immersed with the amount of heat coming from it, she was ignorant of the tremors that spread through the creature, seemingly affected by the light touches.

That is, until she heard a whiplash-like sound and something long had slithered around her waist, drawing her away from the platinum-coloured side, but closer towards the golden bands and the matching mask. She was brought to eyelevel and Dawn noticed the somewhat wild and confused gaze it was giving her. If anything, it seemed unsettled and fidgety; as it constantly glanced towards the black forest.

"I'm sorry" she said quickly, "I didn't mean to! It's just," curiosity crept into her voice, "You're so warm…I couldn't help myself…" She rubbed her slowly drying hair with her free hand; the other clinging to the odd substance that made the black streamer. The creature looked a little uncertain, but it lowered her to the ground and let her go all the same. There was another question on her mind, ever sense she'd seen it gazing at her with an unusual fascination. Since she had little to lose, she asked it.

"Are you perhaps…" She paused to breathe, and the creature waited patiently for her to continue, "…a male?" The creature gave her a blank look and tilted its head downwards. Dawn sighed quietly and ruffled her still damp hair.

_It's a male…but that's really not an excuse…_Her mind was constantly replaying that scene in the lake; more often then not, the feeling of terror as the long red claw slid up her arm, glided over her shoulder on the inside of her dress…she wondered how far it might have gone had it, _he_, not let her go.

_He must be able to control himself; he let me go after I said no…I still don't know...I should be able to trust him…_Putting it in context, saying that he's a male, seems a little daunting; a creature this size…It was almost unthinkable.

She shook her head to clear her thoughts and she sat down against the chilly ground and rubbed her arms, taking a quick look about the forest still avoiding him.

_I don't know his name yet…_the thought hit her suddenly, however there could be nothing done about it, so she let it linger unspoken. She was sure she could find _some _information in the library at home…

_Home…_

The one place she should be. Wondering the hallway, chatting with her mother…

Instead she was in a forest clearing, a beautiful and peaceful one, but a clearing all the same. Away from a safe place. She sniffed and rubbed her itchy eyes fighting the incoming sleep but with every passing moment, the urge to fall against the ground seemed like a nice prospect…

Folding her coat absentmindedly into a rough pillow shape, she lay her head down and tucked herself into a ball; knees against her chest, hands underneath the soft fabric as her eyes drooped downwards.

Dimly in her mind, she noticed a soft pink glow radiating from her left…the night seemed to warm up considerably as the pinkish light faded away…her mind shut down for the night; her eyes closed and stayed that way.

She felt a pair of hands lift her off the ground…had someone found her? But she was too sleep deprived to open her eyes…the wind was breezing through her hair…she noticed that on one side their was the cool air and the other side of her was incredibly warm…she turned in their arms, and nestled deeper into the warmth that came from whomever it was…she smiled sleepily as her mind drifted into her dreams…


	2. Chapter 2

**Next chapter is here! Sorry for the long wait! I just hope this is good as the last one...Ah, For those who suspected whom brought Dawn home...You might be right. But sense there were no names....**

**There will be one more chapter, I think.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. I do own this plot, if yo0u could call it that. Once again, Platinumshipping. Or is it Spywareshipping? I'd say it's a little of both!**

Dawn's bleary eyes blinked open sleepily, and she lifted an arm away from her face which had found its way onto it during the night.

_Is it morning already?_

She sat up slowly, taking in the surrounding area attempting to get a sense of placement. She was in her room. _Let's see now…_ Four walls that had photos scattered all over it. Check. Floor still covered in yesterday's clothes. Check. White bag…

_What? Where is it?_ She threw off the cream coloured covers of her bed, and started to hunt around her room for the white bag. After upturning every article of clothing on the floor, she sat on a clear patch of the rug, pondering as to where she might have left it. There was a knock on her door and it opened to reveal her blue-haired mother. Her kind blue eyes and the beaming smile greeted Dawn warmly.

"How did you sleep Dawn?" her mother asked, "You're up surprisingly early for the time that man brought you home…" her mother put on a thoughtful face as Dawn's eyes enlarged.

"W-what? Brought home? By whom? When? Why?" She would have continued down the stream of questions had her mother not raised a pale hand to silence her.

Joanna walked over the messy floor and sat down on Dawn's still unmade bed, motioning for her to join her.

After Dawn had sat down, Joanna started to explain.

"First off, there was a man that brought you home; after you never came back from that walk of yours…remember?" Joanna paused, eyeing her daughter carefully. Yes, Dawn did remember the walk she had taken. Her mother, seeing that Dawn wasn't going to answer, went back to last night's events.

"I could only spot one eye, which was golden; the other seemed to be hidden underneath his fringe of grey hair. He was quite a handsome man too…" Joanna added thoughtfully with a glance at Dawn.

"You were sound asleep in his arms, all tucked up close against his chest!" Dawn blushed as her mother went on about how adorable she looked curled up in a stranger's arms.

"…Anyway, I let him in and he set you down on one of our couches, really gently I might add, then he joined me at the kitchen table and I asked him where he had found you. He told me you collapsed in a forest clearing…?" Dawn nodded mutely, unable to speak as her throat had clapped shut. How had this man found her?

The fresh breeze blew from her open window with her billowing curtains, and she recalled an icy wind against her face…and she had turned away from it hadn't she…into something emitting an incredible amount of heat…

Dawn's mother shifted on the unmade bed, rumpling the white sheets and clasped her hands in her lap.

"Well…This man, Zero he said his name was, seemed good." Joanna nodded, "He left quietly, without an address or anything…It's sad though; I thought you would've liked him… "Joanna sighed and glanced over at Dawn whose face blushed the faintest hue of a cherry. She smiled warmly and patted her on the head.

"Well, come downstairs for some breakfast, I need to go to the library today, and soon too. Do you remember that there's an exhibition today there?" Joanna asked and received an enthusiastic nod in reply. Joanna left the room and closed the door as she went out.

Dawn sat on the bed for a little longer before getting to her feet. _Alright, today is the day of the exhibition! _Inwardly cheering, she picked up a few clothes, and headed into the bathroom for her morning shower.

10 minutes later, Dawn, who was wearing her black dress and pink boots, stepped lightly down the stairs wondering what she might have for breakfast. She picked out a bowl and a packet of corn flakes, poured the milk in and grabbed a spoon from the drawer. She was munching on her second spoonful when the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" shouted Joanna. She quickly ran out from the living room and into the hallway. Dawn turned in her seat and watched as she opened the door.

"Oh, it's you! How are you?" Dawn looked on curiously as her mother warmly greeted whoever it was at the door. She strained her ears as the visitor said something.

"Ah? Oh! This…surely this is her bag…Where was it? Back in the forest?"

Dawn froze. _Could this be? The man that saved me? _Dawn pushed herself away from the table and leapt from the chair.

"Mum, who is it?"

Joanna turned with a smile. "This is Zero. He brought you back yesterday night." Dawn stared.

He had light grey hair, part of which covered one of his intriguing golden eyes. His outfit consisted of a grey jacket with matching jeans and a black top with red stripes on it. There was a golden band sitting around his shoulders. He smiled warmly at Dawn.

"Hello, you seem far better then yesterday." He spoke with a soft tone as he looked her over.

Dawn's mother was glancing between the two, curiosity bright in her light eyes. She started to back away into the living room.

Zero stepped towards Dawn and held out her missing white bag. "I believe this is yours, Dawn." Dawn moved forward and took it from Zero's grasp. It was still a little dirty, but intact. Joanna jabbed her finger towards the kitchen behind Zero's back.

"Uh, w-would you like a drink?" she offered him, head down and a little flustered from embarrassment.

"Well…There is something I'd like to do today…" said Zero as Dawn looked back up at him, "I heard that there was an exhibition on today at the library, and I thought I might attend."

"R-really?! So are--!" Dawn stopped and looked down at her feet. _No, he just came to bring my stuff back. There's no point in asking…_

A light touch on her chin brought her into Zero's mesmerising gaze. "Would you like to go with me?" he asked quietly, liquid golden eyes muddling her thoughts.

_Eh…?_

"Yes, she'd love to! She was just leaving, right Dawn?" Joanna came bounding forward and pushed at Dawn shoulders. "Yes, you two go on ahead now, I'll catch up in a few moments!" said the eccentric mother in a singsong voice as she skipped up the stairs.

There was a moment of silence as the two stared up the way she had gone.

Zero broke the silence.

"Well, shall we?" and he gestured towards the ajar door with his thumb.

They walked quietly along the cemented path, silently observing the scenery of the small and slightly crowded town. Dawn fumbled with her not-so-white bag, alert to the fact that Zero kept glancing at her.

"Something seems to be bothering you. Care to tell me what it is?" asked Zero.

Dawn clutched her bag tighter.

"It's just…How did you find me, and know where my house was?"

Zero chuckled. "Do you think…that I'm a stalker?"

Dawn immediately stuttered that she didn't think so.

Zero nodded as he rested his hand under his chin as he thought back.

"This town, Twinleaf, was the closest place there was from the clearing. So I brought you to the police station over there." He nodded in the direction with the blue and white sign out in front. He continued, "They told me your house number after a bit of convincing…" Dawn frowned and Zero read her expression correctly.

"Not any violence or anything, I just…" he rubbed his head with a sigh, "I had to explain who I was and what I was doing…that sort of thing." Dawn nodded and looked back at the street. She peered across Zero and spied their destination.

"There! That's where the exhibition is being held!" She told him excitedly as Zero stared at the two story library.

It was old, with the occasional crack or two running along the plaster sides. There was a display window that held a few posters advertising the event. They approached the glass door and Zero opened it for her, giving a sweeping gesture with his hand.

"After you," He offered with a dazzling smile. Dawn blushed a quickly stepped through and Zero followed, closing the door after him.

"Dawn! You made it!" Dawn turned towards the voice.

"Ah! Professor Mugen! Good morning!" Mugen had orange hair and glittering dark grey eyes. His ever friendly smile combined with his casual outfit; a red t-shirt and shorts that matched his eyes, made him an easy person to get along with. Zero was no exception.

"Ah, you've brought a friend too!" Mugen offered his hand to Zero, who took it.

"I'm Mugen Graceland! I'm here studying the myths of the forest here. You heard of it?"

Zero nodded and smiled. "Pleasure to meet you Mugen, I'm Zero," Dawn noticed that he had ignored the last part of the statement.

The handshake was dropped.

"Zero, eh…" Mugen put a finger against his chin thoughtfully, "Hmm…Ah! Are you perhaps the Zero that brought this young lady home?" Mugen nodded towards Dawn who jumped at being brought into the conversation.

Zero glanced at Dawn with a smile. Dawn face heated up as she twisted her fingers against her dress. Her head bobbed up and down in silent agreement.

Mugen and Zero chuckled at the sight.

"Well, looks like you've made a good friend here, eh Dawn?" Mugen winked at the blushing teen. "I'll see you around!" Mugen waved at the two and disappeared behind a set of bookshelves.

"Nice guy," Commented Zero as they walked towards the bunch of tables that was set around the centre area.

Together they sat down at a table as the place gradually filled up. Dawn spotted Mugen's enthusiastic grin from across the room. Dawn gave him a small wave, which he returned.

There was a cough, and all the people who had sat down, including children, turned towards the centre chair. Standing beside it was a woman with long, blonde, waist-length hair wearing a dark trench coat. The woman gave a welcoming smile to all.

"Good morning! How are we all?" choruses of voices returned her greeting in an excited babble.

"They seem pretty happy…" Zero muttered to Dawn, who nodded her head in agreement, never taking her eyes off the stunning lady in front off them.

The blonde smiled warmly at the crowd and raised her hand for silence.

After the crowd had gone reasonably quiet the fair-haired woman spoke.

"My name is Cynthia and I am researching ancient myths of the Sinnoh region." She paused and took a breath of air, "I presume most of you have heard a fraction of the legend that surrounds this forest?" Most of the adults nodded, while the children stared in silence.

Cynthia sat herself down on the wooden chair and stared at the crowd and nodded to herself.

"The forest legend has been almost lost, as no one has even seen the creature that is involved in it." There was a widening of eyes as Cynthia started.

"A long time ago, there was a travelling merchant. He sold many mythical and powerful items to other travellers. One day, he came across a beautiful orb that rested against a stone pillar. He was entranced by it, so he picked it up and examined it closely."

Cynthia looked down. When she looked back up, Dawn saw there was a steely glint in her eyes.

"The merchant kept the orb, deciding to sell it for a high price later."

"However, there were no major towns in the area he was in, and he had no inclination to move elsewhere. So, he aimed for this town; Twinleaf."

Cynthia stopped and took a drink of water from a bottle situated by her chair. She went on, "The merchant showed the glowing orb to many people here, but no one would buy it. Rumours spiralled around, saying that had some mystical power. Power to bring up the dead even," Zero scoffed behind his hand, and Cynthia gave a wry smile in his direction.

"Yes, even I find that hard to believe, as that orb, the Griseous Orb as it is called, has a far darker potential. This orb is said to only work with a certain being or creature. Certainly, not a human, but a Pokémon."

The crowd murmured and one child spoke up, "Whose was it then?"

Cynthia smiled at the child.

"Its owner's name is…Giratina." As she spoke, the lights flickered dangerously, and an eerie wind crept through the room. Dawn shivered as the other adults looked around cautiously.

"Giratina is said to be on the level of Palkia and Dialga, perhaps even stronger then that!"

"Do you mean Dialga and Palkia; the rulers of space and time? Is that possible?" interrupted a middle-aged woman with a toddler in her lap. Cynthia nodded.

"Yes, it is said that Giratina has the power to distort and destroy any dimension, and even disrupt time. However, while Palkia and Dialga are the deities of space and time respectively, Giratina is said to be the deity of death."

There was a collective breath from the adults and the children squirmed in their seats. Dawn shivered again and peered over at her friend, who was hiding a smirk behind his hand. Zero's golden eye glittered dangerously as Cynthia picked up where she left off.

"Now, the merchant had no knowledge that such a creature even existed, and entered the forest on the Western side."

_The side that I went into! _Dawn suddenly thought and placed a hand across her mouth.

"He walked and walked all throughout the day. Eventually he came across the most beautiful clearing he had even seen! There were lush trees that were full of life with branches that housed many Flying and Bug type Pokémon and a dazzling lake that sparkled with crystal clear water."

Her next words described the lake perfectly, "It was paradise!"

"Then, just as he approached the lake, something dark rose from its depths!" the children in the front row gasped as Cynthia leaned backward. She was enjoying herself.

One child screamed, and another shouted, "Its Giratina!"

"Yes!" here Cynthia's face fell into an oddly stony look. "Giratina…had heard the call of the Griseous Orb that the merchant held. His ruby red eyes stared down at the terrified man in silence."

"Now, no one knows what Giratina might have been considering at that point, however, we do know what the merchant did. You see, on his travels, the merchant had come across a powerful sorcerer." Cynthia stopped talking and took another drink of water, building up the suspense.

"The merchant had learned from the sorcerer that one could trap spirits, and ghost types, into objects."

Dawn's stomach plunged as she shook her head, as if trying to dislodge the awful thought that had occurred to her. A few other children looked to be in similar situations. Some looked like they were on the verge of crying.

Dawn took another glance at Zero, wondering how he was taking this.

_Erk! He was waiting for me! _Indeed, the grey-haired man was staring intently at Dawn who blushed and looked away, embarrassed at being caught staring. She heard him chuckle quietly and Dawn's blush intensified.

Cynthia, who had held the tension long enough, broke it by continuing, "The merchant had no items in his bag that would hold the deity, so, not knowing that the orb was for Giratina, pulled it out and started to seal the great beast."

The children hugged each other in fear.

"W-what happened to Giratina?" One asked innocently. Cynthia gave a sad smile towards the child.

"As the Griseous Orb was Giratina's it could not contain Giratina at all. However, what it did seal was some of Giratina's power, and it was forced into another forme."

"The forme Giratina has when in its own world; Origin Forme."

"Origin Forme…" Dawn whispered and the wind picked up again, ruffling Cynthia's hair.

"Not only that, but Giratina was confined in that very lake, until another human wonders by. You see, Giratina perception on humans has changed ever since that fateful day. It is said that for Giratina to be able to leave that lake it must develop a relationship with a human…Please, don't take that wrongly," she said, as some of the adults looked pale, "What I meant is, that Giratina must become friends with a person."

"So…does that mean that Giratina is…friendly?"

"That, I am uncertain of. Giratina was once a fierce creature, and was banished from this world. Perhaps its partly sealing was yet another punishment…"

Dawn, who had been watching Zero's facial expressions transform from haughty to a smouldering glare for some time now, had realised something. "So, Giratina is…stuck in one forme? And that's due to the Griseous Orb containing his powers?"

Cynthia nodded at Dawn. "Yes, that's right. Giratina's usual forme in this world is called his Altered Forme. Now, that forme has a high defence. The Origin Forme however has lower defence, but greater attack. The merchant probably did not know this."

"What happened to the merchant?" asked a voice.

Cynthia replied, "The merchant ran the rest off the way to Twinleaf, after Giratina collapsed into the lake, exhausted from the power drain. He gave the 'cursed' orb to an elder. He apparently passed away many years ago."

"Then do you know who has the orb now?" asked the same voice as before. It seemed very familiar to Dawn…

"Actually I do. It's here in Twinleaf still after all those years."

The voice gave a laugh. Realisation crashed into Dawn as the person stepped forward into the light. It was Joanna!

"And the location?"

"Here, in this library. It's on display right now actually…" Cynthia looked behind her and motioned to somewhere behind some bookshelves.

"That's all I have uncovered about the legend for now." She stood and the children scooted away, allowing room for her trailing cloak as she walked.

"Thank you for listening. I hope I've brought some light into your history…"

Cynthia moved through the crowd and Joanna reached Dawn just as Cynthia's figure vanished.

"Hey, honey! Sorry I was late. I got caught up with an old friend of mine…" she looked at Zero, "Is everything all right Zero?" Both Dawn and her mother stared anxiously at the man, who had his head in his hands. After a moment though, he looked up.

"I'm fine," he said with a weak smile, "That story brought up a lot of memories…It's nothing you need to concern yourselves with." he rose from the table. Dawn watched him anxiously as he moved swiftly around the wooden structure.

"You should follow him, see what's wrong." Dawn's mother whispered, "Go on, go! After him!" Dawn was quickly shooed away from the area. After showing her annoyance with her tongue, she managed to nudge her way through the crowd in the direction she'd seen Zero go.

She found him resting his head against a bookshelf. She touched his shoulder and he turned.

There was sadness and torment in his single eye.

Dawn started to ask what was wrong but he quickly pulled her into a hug.

"Z-Zero?!" she stammered wondering why she was crushed so.

Zero said nothing and squeezed her tighter. _I suppose I should just let him…_

They stayed like that for a minute and Dawn gently tugged herself away and looked him in the eye.

"What's wrong, Zero?" she asked.

Zero stared at her in silence, inner conflict raging across his face.

A sudden crash from behind her diverted her attention and she whirled around. She spied the cause; a broken glass had shattered on the carpeted floor. She was about to see if she could help clean up when she remembered something. Zero! Zero needed help too!

She turned back and saw nothing but an empty isle lined with books. Zero had vanished.

Dawn was still wondering where he had gone when Cynthia, who had an empty brush and shovel in her hand from cleaning up, called for her.

"Dawn, Joanna just informed me that you were lost in the forest yesterday night." Cynthia said once Dawn had arrived.

"She also said you were found in a clearing. Was there a lake there?"

"If you're asking if I met Giratina, I think I did." Dawn said abruptly, hoping that the questions would stop.

Both Joanna and Cynthia blinked in surprise.

"…Oh." said Cynthia after a moment of silence, "How did it treat you?"

Dawn shrugged and looked away. "…It was curious about me. It seemed nice though." Dawn wondered what was going through the older woman's head.

Without warning there was a shriek of terror that caused all to flinch.

"What happened?!" yelled Cynthia who dropped the pan and brush on the floor.

"There's a massive monster right outside!"

Cynthia and Joanna sped off in the direction of the entrance. Dawn would've followed, had she not spotted a peculiar light. It held a slightly golden hue and was hidden from sight around a shelf. Dawn, being ever curious, headed in that direction.

There was a few screams from outside which were ignored as Dawn turned the corner. There, in a small glass case, was an oddly shaped rock. The eerie glow came from it, casting a pulsing glow every second or two.

_It looks…odd. _Indeed, the dark gold rock looked like its edges had been roughly cut out; it's seemed sharp enough to cut solid objects.

Dawn approached the case and noticed that it was partly open. _Looks like someone forgot to do their job properly. _She thought as she carefully lifted the clear casing and gingerly touched its contents. The rock was cool and oddly soothing.

Dawn picked it up and placed it inside her bag. She stood there until another yell caught her attention. _Better go see what the fuss is all about…_

She hurried out of the library, and closed the door behind her. After taking a few steps out into the daylight, she noticed Cynthia first, with her flowing blonde hair, then her mother. Then, she noticed what they were looking at.

_That's…the creature from the lake!! Giratina!!_

Dawn leant against the wall for support and watched as the serpentine-like Pokémon lower its head. Flashes of last night came back, all jumbling inside her head. She groaned and rubbed it, wishing they would go away.

There was a sharp cry from her mother and Cynthia and Dawn looked over, fearing the worst.

Giratina had vanished.

Dawn breathed a sigh of relief as her mother was still in one piece. However, her view was blocked suddenly as the Ghost-Dragon type Pokémon materialised from nowhere in front of her.

Sounds grew muffled. Her vision got blurred to the point where only gold, black, red and grey stood out. Her legs gave way, and she sank to the ground clutching the white bag. Something clinked onto the ground beside her; the rock.

Intense red bored into her black eyes as the creature gave a soft growl. How she was still conscious, she never knew. Feeling blindly on the ground beside her let her fingers tap the cool rock. She grasped it with one hand and held it limply towards the creature of the lake. Two long streamers with red claws approached the golden object with caution.She muttered something incoherent to her own ears and the rock dropped onto the ground in front of her.

She could see the golden object by her feet and the red claw that gently touched it.

Then, the light got bright; too bright. She closed her eyes in an attempt to block out the sudden brightness, when it faded almost as quickly.

Something lightly touched her arm and she heard a voice speak to her quietly in her ear. She failed to understand what was being said to her though; she was listening to her pounding heart.

A light pressure against her head brought her back into focus. Her eyes opened a fraction.

There was a mixture of grey, gold, black and red. "Zero…? What…what's wrong? What happened?" As Zero pulled back to giver her some room, Dawn lightly touched the spot on her forehead where she'd felt the pressure. _What did he do?_

Zero answered her question in a quiet voice, "You handed me the Griseous Orb, remember?"

Dawn struggled to think as she replied, "No, I...I gave it to Giratina…"

Zero response was a mere whisper in her ear, "I am Giratina. You've freed me, Dawn!" The statement had her eyes open wide in a millisecond. She stared at the golden eye that gleamed with happiness.

Dawn said nothing and looked at the rock that was the Griseous Orb. She looked back at Zero.

She felt her cheeks warm as she leant forward- aware that Zero was watching her every move- and pick up the odd rock. She placed it on her lap and folded her arms over it.

"Dawn! DAWN! Are you ok?!" It was her mother.

Zero stood from his kneeling position and offered his hand to Dawn. She took it, and warmth coursed through her as Zero pulled her to her feet. She made an odd lunge for the Orb which had started to tumble to the ground, and had ended up stumbling into Zero along the way.

Zero calmly scooped up the orb the hung limply in Dawn's arms. The sounds of frantic feet were coming from around the corner as Dawn straightened up.

Dawn mumbled a "Thank you Zero," while looking towards her boots. Fingers lightly touched her chin, drawing her view into Zero's gleaming eye.

"You're welcome Dawn." He said.

His knuckles brushed her cheek as Dawn quietly closed her mouth. The red tinge gave her away as Zero chuckled once more. He placed the orb back into her arms. He turned and started off in the other direction.

"I'll see you around." He called over his shoulder as Cynthia burst around the corner. She skidded and yelped as she nearly fell and Dawn turned around towards the source of noise. Joanna arrived and helped the blonde up into standing position.

"Dawn, are you hurt? What did Giratina do to you?!"

"N-nothing…" she stammered surprised at the force behind the words, "He just…" she looked over her shoulder.

Zero had vanished again.

Dawn turned back to the two older women and then, on impulse, glanced down at the golden rock in her arms.

"I freed him," She took a shuddering breath and kept her gaze on her feet. "It…he…" She floundered for the words and failed to come up with any.

"Was that man, the man that sat with you in the library, Giratina?" Cynthia asked as Dawn continued to stare at her feet.

"Zero…?" Joanna asked towards no one in particular as Dawn mutely nodded.

A hand fell on Dawn's shoulder. "What did Gira—Zero, I believe you said; want?

"I'm not too sure. He never really got to a point." Her eyes drifted beyond the old buildings and into her mind's eye, where the shimmering lake waited.

"Cynthia, what do we do? We've revived a monster! We must seal it away again! For the sake of the town!"

"Joanna, I know that you are concerned, but this day was surely to come. No one knows what Giratina will do next. It might attack the town. Or it might move away. We just don't know."

"Even so, we must prepare for an attack. Draw out the strong Pokémon, Dragon-types and Dark-Types! Cynthia, we must act!"

Dawn opened her closed eyes and whispered into the wind.

"I need to go there again."

The women didn't hear her. Joanna was nearly collapsing from stress, And Cynthia looked calm.

"Mum, I need to go to the forest clearing!"

"What? No dear you don't! You should stay away from the cursed place!" she said offhandedly before turning back to Cynthia.

"Mum, Zero will listen to me! I'll go ask what he wants to do! And," she hastily added, as Joanna turned with suspicion and fear, "I'll make sure that he doesn't attack us!"

"And how will you get home?" Cynthia asked with a slight concerned look. "How will we know that you're safe?"

Dawn looked down at the ground. Then she lifted her head up towards the blue sky. She imagined the warm smile on Zero's face.

"He won't hurt me. He didn't hurt me before and he has no reason to do so now." She said confidently. She turned towards her frantic mother.

"You seemed happy that Zero brought me back. What makes you think he'll change? What makes you think that I don't want to know him?"

The suddenly curious voice of her mother made her stop, "Do you...love him?"

"I-I don't know." She fell silent thinking over the brief time she had with the man. "Maybe. Possibly. But I need to go back and see him!"

"Now? Or can it wait a day?" Cynthia's practical thinking worked once again.

Dawn thought on it for a moment. "I'd like to leave in the evening. Like last time."

Joanna sighed. "There's no helping it is there? Such a strong will...just like me." She pulled Dawn into a warm hug.

Dawn nestled comfortably in the embrace. "I'm not going just yet; I'll leave in a few hours. About six." Joanna pulled her back and looked her daughter in the eye.

"Alright. But until then I want you at home for preparations!"

"Good. However, if Giratina does attack we must be prepared. I will assemble the Dragons and the Ghost types as soon as possible." Cynthia turned and started to walk away. She turned once more and gestured towards the golden rock on the ground.

"If there is anything that you should take with you into the forest, I suggest that it would the Griseous Orb. Giratina might be happy to see it again." Dawn picked it up from the ground and held it in her arms. Cynthia waved and walked swiftly towards the centre of the town.

Dawn and Joanna watched her blonde hair disappear before linking arms and skipping back towards their home to prepare for the night ahead.


	3. Chapter 3

"Mum, should I take some snacks?" Dawn asked with her head turned towards the kitchen. Her hands had paused in tightening her white scarf around her neck. The mother in question, Joanna, poked her head around the wall which separated the lounge from the kitchen.

"Yes, you should. I'll pull out some chocolate from the pantry for you. Have you packed?" Joanna replied, louder than usual to be heard over the whirring blender. Dawn fingered the bag strap in front of her. In the small bag there was a change of clothes, her white hat, and a mobile stuffed in the side pocket. But there was one item that she wasn't sure about.

The Griseous Orb.

It was sitting on a couch cushion beside the white bag.

At first glance, it could be mistaken for a dark golden rock. It was roughly cut, like a stone and it glowed from an inner light. It had captivated Dawn just as easily as the golden-eyed man who owned it.

She stuffed her grinning face into the couch, insides squirming, already imagining the scene that might occur in an hour.

"Dawn, don't suffocate yourself by the couch, there will be plenty of that later when you return."

Dawn hurriedly sat up and busied herself with fixing the couch's surface. Once the embarrassment had died down a little, Dawn faced her mother in the doorway.

"Alright, I have two whole, yes Dawn WHOLE, slabs of chocolate. Now I know that one is more than enough for you, so you can't eat it all," the stern look upon Joanna's face was enough to stop Dawn from jumping with joy, "However, I thought that Zero might like some. So, you should..." there was a moment where Joanna studied her daughter's face, "Actually, no, you're only getting one to share."

Joanna turned back inside the kitchen talking over her shoulder as she went, "Besides, it might be more..._romantic _if you shared." Dawn heard the smile on her mother's face.

"You could feed each other piece by piece..." Joanna left the thought trailing off as Dawn's face glowed like a cherry.

"I'm joking! Joking! Well, not quite, but almost!" Joanna laughed as Dawn hid her face in her hands. Joanna placed one of the blocks in Dawn's hands before placing the other inside the pantry.

"In any case, Dawn, I trust that you will treat Zero with kindness." Joanna's serious tone caused Dawn to lift her head. "I think he needs it." Joanna nodded firmly and clasped her daughter in her arms, for a final hug.

Encased within her others arms, Dawn silently returned the hug, listening to her mother's words of comfort that were murmured into her hair; "Stay safe, Dawn. Stay safe."

Dawn pulled away and silently placed the Griseous Orb within the white bag. She couldn't speak. She felt a single tear trickle down her cheek as she zipped the bag up. A long finger expertly flicked across her face, smearing the tear away. Before Dawn knew it, she was smothered in her mother's arms again, this time with more feeling.

"Alright, no more crying. You're going on a date tonight." Joanna grinned as Dawn shoved her away with a red face. "You need to be happy, just like I was on _my_ first date." Dawn paused between hauling her bag on her shoulder and set it down in the couch.

"Your first date?" Dawn asked curiously. Joanna never talked about her father, and there was only one picture remaining in the house of him. Dawn had inherited his straight black hair and his black eyes, and little else. Most of her other features came from her mother's side of the family. Joanna shoved a pillow aside on the couch and sat down. Dawn joined her and watched her mother run her fingers into her blue hair.

"He was a handsome fellow too, smiles all around and very polite..." Dawn's mother dabbed her misty eyes, "He took me out to dinner in candle light and everything! And after that we went and sat on a hill under the stars." Joanna sighed and placed her hands over Dawn's and peered into her eyes. "You are filled with that same kindness. I know it. You need to share that kindness with Zero. He needs it dearly."

A few moments later, Dawn left her house and waved back at her mother before turning the street corner. The sun had set only a few minutes ago and was bathing the buildings a delicate orange. Most people were hurrying inside their own homes for dinner and Dawn spotted one familiar man leaning against the street lamp that marked the edge of town.

It was Mugen.

"Dawn, I heard from Cynthia. You're heading into the forest now, right?" He asked, grinning at Dawn's surprised look.

"Yeah, I am actually. I need to see Zero again. Tell him a few things and such..." Dawn felt her stomach squirm and fumbled nervously with the bag strap, somewhat shy of the red-haired man in front of her.

"Oh really? Any...ah...interesting plans with him?" There was a full blown smirk across his face which somehow grew wider at Dawn's stammers and head shaking. "Oh, I think you'll do just fine..." He winked and Dawn hid her face in her free hand. Mugen laughed and clapped his hand on her shoulder. "Only teasing! Only teasing..." His grim slipped into a small smile as they stared into the forest trees, watching as their shadows steadily vanished out of sight as the world around them grew blue and cold. Dawn tightened her white scarf around her neck a little more and Mugen pulled her into a one armed hug.

"Stay safe ok? That forest has Pokémon other than a mystical and forgotten legendary being. You'd do well if you steered clear of nests and burrows. No one wants you hurt in any possible way." His grin returned with vigour and stretched across his stubbled face as he turned and swaggered back the way he came.

"Say hey to Zero for me will ya?" Dawn nodded and waved at his retreating figure before returning her gaze into the black forest. She plucked up her courage and headed straight into the forest undergrowth.

It wasn't long before she started to stumble on invisible rocks and fallen trees. It made sense as her only source of light was small inlets through the dark and menacing-looking branches. Through the slits of patches in the leaves above she could make out twinkling silver stars. Her eyes dropped to the ground before her as she stepped over another rotting trunk. There was no sign of the lake yet.

She persevered through the darkness, eager to see the shimmering waters again. She ignored the faint humming of Combees in their nests and the shuffles of woodland Pokémon arriving in their den for the night. Then, a little way ahead, she heard a splash.

Struggling to keep a shout of happiness inside of her, she shouldered her way through the dense collection of trees. The lake shone in the moonlight before her, the water's reflection playing on the trees close by. The stars were veiled by a thick cloud, but the moonlight persevered bravely through.

Her bag fell with a heavy thud against the grass. She sat down next to it, her eyes fixed on the landscape around her. After a moment she fumbled with her boots, placing them with her white socks stuck inside beside her bag. Lying back with her head against the cool grass, she took in pale green leaves and the small worm-like Pokémon snoozing in the trees. Closing her eyes against the lush scenery, she thought that this was the most peaceful place she had even been to.

Something warm gently brushed her fringe from her face. Opening her hopeful eyes, she found the man with the gentlest smile looking down at her.

"Zero."

Dawn sat up on her elbows as Zero's fingers drifted across her cheek. He was lying on the ground, propped up with his hand resting against his face. He had ditched the grey jacket and gold band and had kept the red and black striped t-shirt. His grey jeans were smudged a little with dirt. His free hand was tracing her jaw line.

Zero was first to brake the comfortable silence.

"You came back." He muttered, his golden eye wandering over Dawn's face. "Why?"

"I wanted to see you." Dawn admitted as her eyes closed in content as Zero traced the shell of her ear. "I just...needed to." Dawn shook her head a little and Zero's fingers fell away. She missed them instantly. "I can't explain it." She opened her black eyes and smiled warmly at him. "I just feel...happy when I see you."

She picked up his fallen hand and placed it against her cheek. It was warmer than her own. She let out a happy sigh.

It came to her that Zero hadn't said a word after asking his question. Worried that what she had said may have offended him, she released his hand and looked at him nervously.

He seemed stunned. Eye wide and mouth slightly open in surprise, he sat up cross-legged and placed both his hands against her cheeks.

"Do you really think that? About me?"

It seemed something crucial to him. Dawn hesitantly nodded and then jerked her head rapidly when she realised that she truly did. His hands were just starting to warm her face when Zero released her. He sat back with one hand against his mouth and his eyes went towards the lake. He shook his head slowly in disbelief.

Dawn fidgeted with the hem of her dress. She thought about reaching out to him, to get his attention, but decided against it. She had seen that distant look before. _If I talk to him now I'll have better luck talking to a brick wall..._

_Maybe if I offered him some chocolate he'll focus some more!_

She reached behind herself to grab her bag. As she opened it she glanced up at Zero who was searching the cloudy sky for answers to questions only known to him. His head tilted in her direction as the wrapper crinkled underneath her fingers.

Revealing two rows, she broke off a couple and held it out to him, smiling as she did. He watched her silently for a moment, expression incomprehensible, before reaching over and taking it from her hand. She popped some into her own mouth and happily bit into it.

There was a quiet silence between them as they ate.

"This is chocolate right?" Zero said with a sideways glance at her, "It's good." Dawn placed the chocolate block between them and occasionally snapped off a piece. Zero did the same but in a slightly hastier manner.

Dawn happily watched him. _He seems to like it! Thank you Mum!_

Zero sat back with one hand resting in the grass, cleaning his fingers. His face was that of contentment. The silence of the clearing was strangely comforting as they sat side by side.

Dawn reached back into her bag and pulled out the Griseous Orb and placed it in her lap. As she expected, Zero's attention switched from his finger cleaning to the orb that her hands were resting on. Dawn watched his golden eye move from the orb to her face, slightly wary.

"This is yours right?" She asked, while patting the gold rock with her hands. "You should have it back." She held it out to him, waiting for him to pluck it out of her hands. The wary expression was replaced by a surprised one and followed by a small smile. He caught both of her wrists and lowered them towards the ground. Dawn let go of the orb and was yanked forward into a hug.

"Z-Zero? What-?" Dawn voice came a little muffled to her own ears as he had her tightly against his shirt. But Zero had heard her perfectly and spoke softly into her ear.

"Give me a moment please." Dawn pulled her legs into a slightly more comfortable position while Zero pondered. Eventually he started to speak again.

"I cannot truly find the words to express just how these last couple of days have been for me. First you found me, and did not run in fear. You stayed and so I took an interest in you. You seemed good of heart towards me and in return I brought you back to the town." One of Zero's hands had started running through her hair at a slow pace and it made her relax against his chest.

"I thought it would end there, to be honest. I returned back here and tried to sleep, but I could not get you out of my head." His voice grew distant and Dawn felt his chin rest on the top of her head.

"So I returned to the house where I had dropped you off. I wasn't quite sure how you would react to me, and I nearly walked off as I waited for the door to open." He had stopped stroking her black hair and had placed his hands gently on her back.

"I'm sure you could imagine my surprise to the welcome I received from you and your mother." Dawn smiled at the memory.

"You hid it very well back then." Dawn murmured and Zero snickered silently. "It feels like a whole month ago but it was only this morning..." Zero nodded in agreement.

"I went along with you today and met other people for the first time. I heard my own story from someone else's mouth. And, most importantly I believe, you stayed right beside me the whole time." He paused for a moment and his grip tightened on her back. "I had many painful memories return and once again you sought me out. But I had to escape from your questions. From your voice and eyes. You wanted to know me in a way I had never thought possible from someone else."

"So you transformed...scaring all the people in the process." Dawn put in, thinking about the screams from at the time.

"That I did. But somehow you still prevailed. You still hunted and pursued me even in my Origin forme...And you let me break the curse that I had been bound into by that man so many years ago..." Dawn felt him shake his head in disbelief. "I still cannot believe it. And just when I had thought everything would return back to normal for me, you came looking for me once more." He gently tugged her away and looked her in the eye. "And you tell me that you feel happy just by seeing me. I cannot, just _cannot_ express how that makes me feel!"

And Dawn, in a spur of the moment, simply leaned forward and kissed him on the mouth.

"...That's what I feel right now for you Zero." Dawn whispered to him as she pulled away. Zero didn't respond. Instead he pulled her forward again and gently rested his head against hers. He was smiling.

"I believe...that's how I feel as well. Although, I do not know what to call it..."

Dawn smiled and told him. "It's called love."

They remained head-to-head for a moment longer, enjoying the deep sense of peace and happiness they had found together.

Dawn's bag buzzed with a small tune, breaking the content silence between them.

"That might be my mother..." Dawn said as she reached around and rummaged in her bag. She glanced down at the text message and bit her lip.

"It's from mum." She read the message.

"What does it say? Do you have to go home?" Zero looked disappointed at that thought.

Dawn shook her head.

"No, she's asking...asking about you actually. Cynthia's at our house, wondering what you'll do next." Dawn said.

"What I'll do next?" Zero lent back on his hands and stared at the starry sky in thought. "Spend some more time with you if I can." Dawn's face reddened again, "I think though...I'll go and explore the world around me once more. See some sights and maybe meet some old friends of mine."

Dawn looked up from the message she had just sent back to see Zero's serious face level with her own. "Come with me, Dawn. I don't want you to leave me so soon. We'll see the world together!" He grabbed her motionless hands and squeezed. "Come with me, please!" Dawn watched Zero hunt her eyes for her answer. She spared him with a single nod.

"I'd like that. Spending time with you." Dawn shut her eyes and smirked. "My mother was wondering when I'd go on a journey. I suppose I was waiting for the right time. With you." Dawn opened her eyes and smiled brightly at Zero.

"Thank you Dawn. Again. For everything." Zero stood up and offered a hand down to Dawn. She took it.

Zero bent his head towards her and she righted herself.

"...I love you." Blinking in surprise, Dawn replied. "I love you...as well." She knew her face was red. She was still a little surprised at her own daring.

She picked up the Griseous Orb that had almost been forgotten and placed it in her bag, grabbing her boots along the way.

"Let's head back to your house shall we? Maybe we'll leave in the morning." Zero suggested as he started towards the nearby trees towards the town. Dawn took one last glance around her, marvelling at the pristine beauty that the clearing held. She turned back to Zero.

"Alright. Let's go!" Clasping Zero's hand in hers, they headed into the trees and onwards into a new journey.

* * *

**I'd just like to thank every single reviewer, alerter and favouriter of this story. It's been a long run for me with this one, and I know I've made plenty of people impatient with this chapter. I did enjoy writing it though...I hope you enjoyed reading it! Cheers!**


End file.
